


Touches Redux

by DeathValleyQueen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Slash, neck porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathValleyQueen/pseuds/DeathValleyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of my fic Touches from Bond's POV. Bond is really into Q but he's been trying to resist. Restraint has never been his best quality...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touches Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578353) by [DeathValleyQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathValleyQueen/pseuds/DeathValleyQueen). 



Bond does not at all believe this is his fault. Really, no one can blame him, not when Q has to go around looking as bloody gorgeous as he does. It isn’t just his body (though, fuck, that body with its litheness, its curly, black hair and inhuman eyes) it isn’t just his mind (that brilliant mind, always working away, coming up with clever ideas and new gadgets that could, and frequently did, save Bond’s life life) it is also his personality, his wittiness. Bond thinks all of Q’s frustrating features can be summed up in his neck. It is a truly beautiful neck, long and pale. So tempting to kiss, to bite, to mark up that neck so everyone would know Q is Bond’s. 

But he doesn’t touch. He even keeps his natural flirtation to a minimum when around Q. Bond isn’t sure how Q would react to blatant come on’s and he fears getting slapped or worse Q leaving to work with a new agent. Being able to look and not touch is preferable to not being able even to look. Still, there’s only so much one man can take. Sooner or later, Bond fears his levee is going to break.

Of course, the break starts as more of what you might call a leak.

They’re all standing around giving Mallory (M, Bond reminds himself) a debriefing. Bond is just finishing explaining why he’d killed the Asset rather than take him in for questioning when he sees a mosquito land on the back of Q’s delicious neck. Mallory (M, damn it, Bond!) tells them they are dismissed and Bond… Goes for it.

Reaching up, he brushes the back of Q’s neck, displacing the offending insect. If the touch lingers a little longer than is strictly needed to brush it away, well, who is going to know?

Seconds after he touches (oh that skin, as soft as he always knew it would be) Q goes stiff and spins to glare at Bond. Bond finds this a bit strong a reaction for so fleeting a touch. He doesn’t say that, of course. Instead he says “You’d a mosquito” in a voice that suggests everything is calm and there’s no need to point a gun at anyone’s head. Q doesn’t look convinced but apparently decides not to comment.

That’s the bravest Bond gets for a while, but mostly that’s because the missions keep coming. He’s rarely in the office, usually just to get more briefings before they ship him off again. He’s just wrapped up his case when a call from Eve comes in. Her voice is extra tense, telling him of an emergency. After some pushing, she comes out with what’s happened. The news lights a fire inside of him. The last time someone took one of his people, he’d been unable to save their life (he still sees M there, in his dreams, dying in his worthless arms). There is no fucking way he is letting that happen to Q.

It takes them a bit longer than it should have to find Q (to be fair, they are short one of their best men). Mallory wants to send a different agent, one not as close to Q, but Bond’s not having any of that. After a rather large fight, he’s the agent on the flight to get back Q. It’s not until he’s almost arrived that Bond entertains the possibility that he won’t find Q alive. Bond knows even as the thought takes hold that he’ll kill everyone in sight if there is nothing left of Q to bring home but a body. Even if Q is alive, he might kill them all anyway.

Getting in is the easy part. By the time he finds Q’s cell, he’s left six dead in his wake (maybe more, he didn’t check the vitals of the first three). He opens the door and finds Q alive, if a little worse for wear. “Took you long enough,” Q mutters in a voice far too rough to mean anything other than Q’s been tortured. The sight does not calm him and for the first time in recent memory he has no witty comeback for Q. Instead he focuses on getting Q home.

Q has trouble walking and carrying him means that Bond really can’t just leave in a spray of bullets and blood. They go with stealth instead, sneaking from room to room. And of course (Of fucking course) they end up having to hide in a closet while the guards go past. Under other conditions this would be ideal. But he refuses to let himself get hard when Q could have died (when they could still die if he’s not careful). Still, his arms grip Q’s waist tight as a reminder that they are both alive.

Listening to the guards outside, Bond realizes that Q is shaking. This close he can feel it. He can also smell Q (a mix of sweat and dirt and dried blood and oh fuck he wants to kill these bastards) and he knows his breath must be brushing the back of Q’s neck. Bond assumes the shaking is fear. “Don’t worry,” he says, wishing he could appreciate the way it felt to let his lips brush the back of Q’s neck. “We’re almost home.”

The slightest sound leaves Q then. Bond wonders at it for a few seconds, decides to catalog it for later, and then focuses on getting them on the move again.

They make it out without having to blow the building up (Bond convinces himself he’ll be back to do it later). Fifteen minutes into the drive, Bond looks over and finds Q fast asleep. Bond hopes Q will remain passed out for the flight. Q never was one for flying.

It’s only when they’ve pulled up to the hanger that Bond really looks at Q. In the cell, Q had looked hurt, beaten, but still strong. Bond is sure the enemy had gotten no secrets from him. Now, asleep and safe at last, Q looks… vulnerable. Not broken, or the kind of vulnerable that suggested he was inherently weak. Rather, it’s the kind of vulnerable that suggested a treasure someone hadn’t properly guarded. Q looks to Bond like a precious, rare gem stone that needed to be locked safe where he could make sure no one ever touched him again.

Despite the fact that the flight is a private MI6 jet Bond keeps Q in his lap and doesn’t let anyone else touch Q until they are back at headquarters and Q is shipped off to medical. During the flight, Bond wonders if he could implant a tracking device on Q to keep tabs on him. He dismisses the notion but not right away. 

Later, when Q is pronounced well from medical, when he’s back at his place behind a desk, Bond thinks about that sound Q had made in the closet. He thinks about the way Q trembled. And suddenly, Bond is convinced that he incorrectly labeled it. Fear didn’t make such a breathy sound. Only arousal did that.

And so begins Bond’s experiments. He starts by rubbing the back of Q’s neck when things go well on missions. He moves on to teasing it with a pen. Sometimes he sneaks up behind Q just to dart his tongue out and lick that neck teasingly. Q always jumps, his ears turning this perfect shade of pink. The data all adds up. Bond knows Q’s weakness now. It would be a tragedy not to exploit it.

He is forced by a mission to go two days before he acts on his data. But his time comes soon enough. Q is alone in the office. Bond has already made sure there’s no one directly nearby to catch them. He walks on silent, light feet into Q’s office, then up behind him. In one, swift movement Bond has his arms around Q’s waist, holding Q still, while he, Bond, plants an open mouthed kiss on the back of Q’s neck.

The sound Q makes is delightful. Bond feels his cock harden at the sound. It’s a beautiful noise and Bond vows to make him utter more sounds just like that. Rather than give away how incredibly turned on he is, Bond chuckles deeply against his neck. “I knew it,” he says in a filthy purr, nipping and contemplating how to best mark Q up. “Everyone has somewhere they like best to be touched. Yours isn’t your pretty cock, is it, Q?”

Bond doesn’t get an answer but he does get more moans. It’s amazing to get the chance to finally molest this perfect neck. Q tastes good, feels good against his lips and tongue. Q’s naturally pale skin means Bond gets to watch his marks grow with interests. He can’t help the stream of filthy words that come out of his mouth in between bites and sucks. 

Q is squirming like an impatient child. Bond glances down at his crotch to find him as hard as Bond is. He snarls “Touch yourself” because at that moment he can think of nothing hotter than watching Q jerk off to this. Bond only gets glimpses of Q’s hand on his own dick. But it’s enough to tempt Bond into touching himself. Bond resists because he’s always enjoyed a little delayed gratification (but only for himself. He enjoys making his lovers come over and over and over. He imagines Q after multiple orgasms is something he must see). 

Before long Bond can see the movements of Q’s hand increasing. Bond knows he must be close and that makes Bond glow with pride. After a few more seconds of sucking that skin, Bond orders Q to come. As it turns out, Q is very good at taking orders (much better than Bond). Q comes all over his own hand. It’s beautiful.

The sight of Q slumped in his chair, hand covered in come, is too much. Bond spins the chair before he all but devours the come on Q’s hand. Then he does what he’s wanted to do for ages. He kisses Q. Bond has never had complaints about his ability to kiss but he still gives Q his very best. Only the best for his Quartermaster.

When they finally come apart Bond takes pride in how completely undone Q looks. He wonders what Q would look like after a good hard fuck. Lucky for him, Q has the same idea. “Take me home,” Q says in a rasping beg.

“Of course,” Bond replies. He doesn’t mention that he’s pretty sure he won’t let Q leave once he’s there. Unless he revisits the tracker idea.


End file.
